


Promise

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Promises, Talking, dean is worried about cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried about Castiel and makes Balthazar promise him something. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

When Dean prayed to Balthazar, he immediately knew something was off. Dean always called Castiel first. So when Balthazar appeared, he saw Dean was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Dean, are you alright?” Balthazar said, as he sat on the bed. 

“I was just thinking about yesterday.” Dean said. 

Balthazar frowned; yesterday the Winchesters got hurt badly during a hunt. The angels healed them, but barely since they had been cut off from heaven, the powers are diminishing.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Dean said sitting up, “I was thinking…if one of us died, you can’t bring us back.”

Balthazar blinked at the question, but nodded.

“…Right.”

Dean was silent and then he looked at Balthazar.

“Bal, I need you to promise me something.”

“Yes?”

“If I…ever die…I know Gabriel will take care of Sammy, but…if I die, you need to take care of Cas.”

“What?” Balthazar said, dumbfounded.

“Come on, man. You know, Cas, he will fall apart, he will break. We promised that wouldn't happen.”

Dean then grabbed Balthazar arms. 

“Promise me you will.”

Balthazar gulped, feeling a ball of emotion in his throat.

“I promise, Dean. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst. I think Dean want Balthazar to watch over Cas. The promise the made will be shown in another chapter.
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
